Being an Idiot Isn't an Excuse to Intrude on Someone Else's Sleep!
by Gigglepud
Summary: In which Gintoki wakes to find Zura watching dramas at his place in the middle of the night, seriously what's that idiot up to now!


**Being an Idiot Isn't an Excuse to Intrude on Someone Else's Precious Sleep Hours!**

.

Gintoki wakes to the sound of hysterical crying and the familiar, yet irritating buzz, of his outdated television box. It's the middle of the night, he knows because the only thing he can see in this pitch darkness is the light from his clock showing 3:05am, and the first thing he's going to do in the morning is strangle Kagura for doing stupid things so late. Doesn't she know that sleeping late is detrimental to a growing girl?

He closes his eyes and imagines returning back to his dreams of strawberry milk and chocolate parfait, or in other words, his heaven. But the sleep god is determined to ban him from his world as Gintoki finds that sleep has ditched him for planet faraway. He rolls around his doona like a caterpillar, and tries not to hear the unsophisticated shouting that's coming from the pervious paper walls. When did Kagura start watching these crappy dramas?

And a more important question of whether it's really Kagura watching it enters his head, and Gintoki recalls running around the place earlier that night because the stupid useless bakufu-dogs forgot to call him to let him know Kagura was staying with Soichiro-kun or whatever his name was that night.

It's a pain in the ass to get up, and Gintoki can only wrap his arms in front of his chest to shelter from the chilling wind. If Shinpachi finds a snowman at his place the next morning, he'll haunt his unwelcome intruder for the rest of his life.

The paper door slams open with a clatter to let Gintoki through, and the hallway echoes with the sound of unforbearing footsteps on creaking wooden floorboards.

Gintoki's visitor is seated on his couch with the straight posture of a noble, looking down at the television as if staring down at an opponent in a duel. His hair is long like a doll's wig, and Gintoki doesn't miss the justaway-shaped lumps in his blue kimono.

"Zura…" Gintoki growls with furious eyes, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Gintoki's joui friends glares as he says in his serious tone, "This is the drama that's being discussed in all those forum boards; and there's the replay for each episode comes only one week later. You know what this means - if I miss this show, it'll mean defeat!"

Gintoki turns to look at the television screen, flashing falsely bright colours at him. His blinks a couple of times to adjust to the annoyance, and is tempted to throw the television straight out the window. But there is that other drama that plays every Thursday afternoon that he can't afford to miss; plus, if the crash wakes that old hag down below, he would never hear the end of it.

"Dammit Zura, just give it up! These shows aren't good for you- what is this? It's not even in Japanese?!" Gintoki's voice is exasperated, and he wonders if Zura's sanity is more hopeless than that shinsengumi gorilla's love for Otae.

"Do not discriminate, Gintoki, a good drama is a good drama regardless of language," Zura retorts, his gaze deadly as he spoke those words.

"You know I don't care," Gintoki sighs. "Go watch somewhere else, okay? My house is out of bounds for idiots."

"Then how come you're allowed to be here?" Katsura pulls a face as he snuggles more comfortably on Gintoki's couch.

"Shut up and go home; you're drunk."

Katsura turns his back on the still standing Gintoki, ignore his intimidating stance and angered expression, "I didn't drink tonight."

"You're drunk on your pathetic dramas then; I told you they were toxic," Gintoki insists, grabbing Zura's legs and pulling to get the nuisance of his couch.

"Seriously, you should give it a try," Zura says instead, grabbing the couch with one hand to stop Gintoki's pull, all the while using his other hand to pull Gintoki onto the couch.

Gintoki remembers then, that Zura has always been the one gathering firewood during the war. Zura's strength definitely can't be underestimated, regardless of how rarely he uses it.

Zura's pull is strong like cyclone, and he falls face first onto the couch as he admits defeat. Rubbing his nose with one hand, he punches Zura off the couch with his other. When the table breaks from Zura's beautiful landing, Gintoki learns to stop with a pout on his face.

"Now you owe me, Gintoki," Zura says as he glares into fish eyes.

"It's your own fault for coming here; and you're the one who broke the table," Gintoki retorts in his monotone, but he does leave a spot on the couch for Zura to join him.

"I want compensation for you, as a host, did your guest," Zura ignores Gintoki's comment as he re-joins Gintoki on the couch. "So watch with me."

Gintoki raises and eyebrow at the TV screen, as he watches the girl pull obviously fake expressions as the guy embraces her. He sighs, too tired to fight anymore, and stares at the screen without taking in the goings of the girl and the boy.

Seriously, what kind of crappy drama is this? Falling in love with an alien who has to leave for his home planet in a month? They do realise that that's such a stupid setting when aliens have become such a frequent thing. He'll probably never understand Korean dramas ever.

His daydreams and observations of the pattern of dirt on the wall is interrupted by a bump on his shoulder, and he turns to see it's a head of silky black hair leaning on him. Further inspection reveals a sleeping Zura, and only then does Gintoki realise the bags under his eyes.

Gently, Gintoki shifts Zura's head onto his lap, where he could watch Zura's peaceful expression as he tugs Zura's silky locks behind his ears. What kind of idiot would go to another person's house to watch dramas, only to fall asleep midway? Looks like he'll have no choice but to catch that replay next week, because Zura probably really needs this sleep.

Gintoki doesn't dare to move from the couch to wake Zura, so he decides he's fine to sleep as he is. Later, though, because he has a permanent marker in his pocket, and we all know what happens when you sleep near Gintoki after annoying the hell out of him.

Although in the end, Gintoki never did find out why Zura came to his place to watch dramas. Nor will he ever admit that he wouldn't mind if Zura ever make another excursion like this next time.

* * *

_Written for an one-hour fic swap with a friend, who requested for GinZura. __Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope it was enjoyable! :)_


End file.
